Il y a des jours ou il aurait mieux valu ne pas se lever
by MJedusor
Summary: Le lendemain d'une soirée quelque peu alcoolisée, Sasuke se réveille dans un appartement qu'il a peur de reconnaître. Avec une sacrée gueule de bois et très peu de souvenirs, comment s'en sortira-t-il face au propriétaire du corps qui repose sur lui. Narusasu!


_**IL Y A DES JOURS OÙ IL AURAIT MIEUX VALU NE PAS SE LEVER...**_

Hey! On se retrouve pour ma deuxième fanfic avec un NaruSasu^^

PRESENCE D'ALLUSIONS ET DE LANGUAGE QUELQUE PEU... FAMILIER DANS CE CHAPITRE!

_Contexte: Ils ont 17 ans et Sasuke est de retour à Konoha. __**/! note importante en fin de chapitre!/**_

Bonne Lecture!

**^^ NaruSasu^^oOo^^NaruSasu^^**

Sasuke papillonna lentement des yeux pour s'habituer à la luminosité qui baignait dans la pièce. Il tenta de se redresser, mais il oublia bien vite cette idée. Sa tête semblait remplie de Gai et de Lee qui criaient leur fougue de jeunesse. Autant vous dire que ce n'était pas très agréable.

Il remarqua aussi que tous ses membres étaient engourdis et qu'il avait du mal à bouger. Ce n'était pas possible qu'il soit dans cet état si il avait seulement forcé sur un entraînement... OK... pause. Il allait d'abord essayer de se souvenir de la raison de son inconfort.

Sakura avait souhaité faire une soirée chez elle avec tous les ninjas de leur promotions et quelques adultes pas coincés qui les auraient laissé faire ce qu'ils voulaient. Elle voulait 'apaiser les tensions dues au monde des shinobis et, qui sait, peut-être certaines tensions sexuelles'. Jusque là il ne s'était pas trop inquiété, mais une petite alarme s'était allumée dans sa tête quand elle lui avait fait un clin d'oeil qui se voulait aguicheur. Jusque là, c'était clair dans sa tête.

Naruto, en tant que 'meilleur ami', -il reprenait ses mots-, l'y avait traîné pour qu'il ''se détende un peu du string et qu'il baise Sakura un bon coup pour enlever la tension sexuelle entre vous deux''. Naruto avait tiré une sorte de moue triste qu'il avait mis sur le compte du dégoût à ces mots. Lui lui avait seulement répondu un 'DOBE!' bien senti. Tout au long de la soirée, les filles avaient défilé devant lui pour essayer de le _séduire_ avec des moyens plus inventifs les uns que les autres. Autant dire que c'était foiré pour elles étant donné qu'elles l'avaient rendu gay depuis ses douze ans. On ne s'en rendait peut-être pas compte comme ça à première vue, mais c'était traumatisant d'être harcelé et stalké toute la journée. Il avait finit par boire tout l'alcool qui lui passait sous la main pour ne plus s'ennuyer et ne plus avoir à faire face à ses groupies sans un petit remontant.

Il se rappelait vaguement de Naruto l'arrêtant à son énième verre et le sommant d'aller dormir pour dé saouler. Après ça, c'était le trou noir. Il commença à observer sa chambre pour avoir une idée de l'heure et du bordel qu'il avait mis lors de son état d'ivresse. Mais là, ce fut le gros, _gros _bug.

Il ne se trouvait pas chez lui... et il avait peur d'avoir fait une énorme erreur cette nuit. Son esprit lui criait ''PANIQUE! PANIQUE!'', mais il essaya de réfléchir calmement et objectivement à la situation. Il vit ses vêtements par terre et ses résolutions au calme s'envolèrent bien vite. Par pitié, qu'il ne se soit pas fait violer par Sakura ou par une autre de ses groupies! _Tout _mais pas _ça _!

Il fouilla frénétiquement la chambre du regard, à la recherche du moindre indice sur l'identité du propriétaire de cette pièce, qui se trouvait actuellement dans ce lit, avec lui, si il en croyait le poids qu'il sentait sur ses genoux. Si il ne regardait pas directement la personne présente à ses côtés, c'était parce qu'il appréhendait et qu'il préférait faire les choses en douceur, et préparer son esprit pour éviter la crise cardiaque.

Il y avait un bordel monstre sur le sol, avec des vêtements aux quatre coins de la pièce et des bols de ramen au miso vides sur le sol. Des ramens instantanés... sur le sol... non... nonnonnonnon... tout mais pas ça, pas des ramens, pas çaaaaa!

OK... Il était clairement chez Naruto. Avec espoir, il se dit qu'en bon meilleur pote, Naruto aussi bourré que lui n'avait pas eu la force de le raccompagner chez lui, et qu'il l'avait donc invité à dormir _entre amis _chez lui.

Il baissa craintivement le regard sur la personne qui pesait sur lui. Et là, il le vit. Naruto était roulé en boule , sa tête posée sur ses cuisses avec une moue trop mignonne collée sur le visage. Il se réprimanda lui même pour l'utilisation de 'mignon' pour désigner son rival quand son attention fut accaparée par autre chose: Ils étaient nus...tous les deux... Une alarme rouge sonna dans sa tête. Il n'avait pas couché avec lui quand même... n'est-ce pas? Ce serait horrible sinon!

_Dit tout de suite que tu veux plus que du sexe avec lui..._

WOW WOW WOW, qui venait de parler là?

_ Oh, je suis juste ton subconscient, t'inquiète, tu ne m'entendras plus quand tu auras totalement décuvé. Tu n'en a pas eu le temps, tu n'as presque pas dormi... si tu vois ce que je veux dire, et tu t'es relevé il y a deux heures pour finir le Whisky. _

Okayyyy... il allait faire abstraction de ça pour le moment et continuer à se convaincre que Naruto et lui avaient gentillement dormi comme des _amis_ et que si ils étaient nus, c'était uniquement parce qu'ils étaient bourrés et qu'il faisait chaud en ce mois de mai. _Pfff... ma bite oui! Si vous êtes nus, c'est parce que..._ Rien! ils ont juste dormi, c'est ça oui, juuuuuuuuste doooooormiiiiiiii~~~~~Comme un coup de grâce, son regard se porta sur un préservatif usagé laissé sur le sol.

Au bord du gouffre, Sasuke essaya de se rassurer en se disant qu'il y était depuis longtemps, étant donné que Naruto ne faisait pas le ménage très souvent, mais comme une chienne, sa mémoire lui rappela une image de Naruto, jetant la capote à terre avant de s'installer sur ses cuisses et de s'endormir.

Il passa vite de blanc cachet à rouge tomate. Bizarrement, ce souvenir n'était pas tant déplaisant, au contraire, mais ça, il ne l'avouerais sûrement jamais,et surtout pas au principal concerné.

_En même temps, ça fait des années que tu cherches à avoir plus qu'une relation purement amicale ou sexuelle avec lui. Il faudrait commencer à envisager de tenter quelque chose avec lui quand vous serez tout les deux sobres..._

C'est vrai qu'il aurait au moins aimé pouvoir se souvenir de la sensation d'être en Naruto, de le faire sien...

_Hehe, je ne dirais pas ça si j'étais toi..._

Il tenta de se redresser, mais cette fois, il se rallongea avec une mine horrifiée. Il... il avait mal au cul. Non non non, il avait du se cogner dans un de ses grands moments de douétitude (je sais que ce mot n'existe pas) et c'est pour cette raison que son bas dos le lançait. Il ne pouvait  pas avoir été dominé par cet idiot!

_Je n'en serais pas si sur si j'étais toi..._

De plus en plus stressé, il essaya de faire marcher sa mémoire. Ce fut avec horreur qu'il se revit quémander le rôle de uke, toute classe Uchiwa oubliée, en suppliant Naruto de le prendre.

Bien malgré lui, une certaine partie de son anatomie se réveilla, et il dut s'imaginer Orochimaru prenant Tsunade en levrette pour se calmer. Des visions d'horreur pour débander, y'a que ça de vrai.

_Ça pour être calmé, tu l'es. Tu es même plutôt verdâtre._

Un frisson lui parcourus l'échine. Il espérait ne plus jamais avoir à recourir à cette vision d'horreur. Il redescendit les yeux sur Naruto qui dormait toujours sur ses cuisses. Il voulut passer une main dans ses cheveux blonds, mais se ravisa au dernier instant. Il ferait mieux de se lever sans réveiller l'endormi, Avec un peu de chance, son meilleur ami ne se souviendrait de rien et rien ne changerait entre eux, étant donné qu'ils étaient bourrés et qu'il n'aurait aucune douleur pouvant lui rappeler la nuit qu'ils avaient passé.

Il avait quand même vécu sa première fois avec son meilleur ami -même si il espérait plus- tous les deux bourrés et il était peut-être le seul qui s'en souviendrais. Enfin, s'en souvenir était un bien grand mot. Il avait quelques flashacks extrêmement gênants par moment.

Pris dans ses divagations personnelles, il n'avait pas fait attention à Naruto. Celui-ci était d'ailleurs occupé à observer son meilleur ami,-et amant de la nuit dernière- et il s'amusait à observer Sasuke et à essayer de déceler chacune de ses émotions.

Se reconnectant à la réalité, Sasuke remarqua avec effroi que Naruto s'était finalement réveillé, et qu'il le fixait avec ses deux grandes orbes si expressives. Paniquant, il essaya de se relever précipitamment, mais il échoua lamentablement, et retomba sur le lit dans un geignement de douleur.

Loin de s'inquiéter, Naruto lui offrit un sourire mi-narquois, mi-contrit.

-Je t'ai dis hier qu'il valait mieux y aller doucement pour une première fois... Lui dit Naruto avec une voix rendue rauque par le sommeil.

-Hn... Grogna-t-il en se cachant les yeux de son bras.

Il aurait tellement voulu disparaître là maintenant tout de suite... Car apparemment, Naruto se souvenait de tout mieux que lui. Il maudit vite la petite lueur d'espoir qui avait fleurit quand il avait vu que Naruto ne semblait pas dégoûté, et qu'il ne semblait pas regretter non plus.

-Oh! C'est meugnon... tu rougis! Rit-il.

-Oh! C'est dommage... je vais te crever! Râla-t-il en imitant le ton de Naruto.

-Le prends pas mal! Lui répondit Naruto avec un grand sourire.

De mauvaise humeur,-ça ne change pas vraiment-, il se releva lentement, veillant à ne pas réveiller une certaine douleur, et entreprit de rassembler ses affaires. Il ne chercha pas à cacher sa nudité, après tout, Naruto devait l'avoir vu nu cette nuit, et il fut heureux de sentir le regard appréciateur de Naruto sur son corps. Et oui! Il avait 17 ans, et il était un ninja. Déjà, qu'il avait un corps de rêve parfait en tout points, son âge et son métier l'aidaient à conserver la forme et ses muscles. Tout cela combiné à la beauté glaciale de Uchiwas, personne ne pouvait lui résister.

_Sinon, les chevilles ça va? Tu passes encore les portes avec ta grosse tête? Et puis beauté et grâce Uchiwa mon cul ouais. Naruto doit juste avoir un bail chelou avec les vampires à l'égo gros comme ma bite et aux tendances psychopathes vengeresses et schizos._

Vexé par sa propre conscience ou inconscient, il ne savait plus vraiment, il se dépêcha de partir. Arrivé devant la porte d'entrée, il eut un moment d'hésitation, mais Naruto prononça les mots qui le décidèrent. Il enleva lentement la main de la poignée, et il eut une myriade de souvenirs qui lui revinrent. Il lui avait dit, il avait prononcé les mots. Il lui avait déclaré son amour cette nuit. Et Naruto lui donnait enfin sa réponse.

-Je t'aime aussi tu sais.

Et il revint sur ses pas.

_Mon premier OS sur le monde de Naruto et Narusasu qui plus est._

_Je voudrais savoir si vous souhaitez une suite par exemple leur soirée, ou le lemon, ou même développer leur relation. Je suis ouverte à toute proposition._

_Mjedusor (avec la colaboration de Didier Lébône-zidai - qui est ma soeur du coup_)_


End file.
